How Things Become
by tigersbride
Summary: It's been 4 months since Olivia returned, but will Peter ever get her back? Or will she have turned to someone else? Updated :
1. How Things Become

**I wanted to play out Olivia's feelings in the future, when things have settled down. This is just my take on it, let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and as always, I don't own anything, but let me own Peter and I'd be more than happy...**

* * *

Looking back, it's hard to believe it's only been 4 months since Olivia reappeared on our side. It seems like so much has happened, so many cases, so many sleepless nights. And yet, at the same time, it feels like no time has passed at all, because still, every time (and this is a rare occasion) she meets my eyes, there is still no more than the hollow, empty nothingness that I've learned to recognise as her new self.

I stared down at the gold lettered invitation I held in my hands, wondering desperately just how awkward the evening could get. Walter smiled at me as I met his eyes, and muttered something about how it was a good thing that I still had the invites, because he was sure it was going to be a lovely evening. Astrid had been given two extra invites to Agent Jessup's housewarming party, intended for myself and Walter. Truth be told, I'd been dreading the party since we'd been told about it. Walter, on the other hand, was simply jumping with excitement, which I'm sure comes as no surprise.

My dread lay in the knowledge that Olivia would be there, and recently dread was all I felt when knowing she would be around, let alone in a public, out of work setting. We barely speak any more, she can't meet my eyes because she can't cope with my guilt, and in truth, I can't cope with her hurt.

I'd dressed simply for the occasion, blue checked shirt over smart black jeans, top button tastefully left undone, whereas Walter had gone for a white shirt with a tweed blazer that looked several sizes too small and was likely purchased long before his admission to St. Claire's. No doubt when we arrived Astrid would be making the most of the opportunity, and would be wearing a figure-hugging dress that showed off the best parts of her body.

I mused over all of these thoughts as we drove, the otherwise silence interrupted by a strange excited buzzing coming from Walter's lips as he grinned in anticipation. I hit the car into neutral and pulled the handbrake when I'd found a free spot on the road; it seemed every agent in Boston had turned up. My throat caught slightly when I noted Olivia's car amongst the others. A rebellious lobe of my brain turned my minds thoughts to what she'd be wearing, until I gathered them up and locked them back in a metaphoric cage.

As I stepped inside (after being pushed past by an incredibly restless Walter), I noted the effort Amy must have gone to; a table was to the left in the hall with rows of glasses and full bottles of alcoholic beverages that were already starting to deplete. Behind and to the sides of the drinks were bowls of peanuts, crisps, and other snacks that seemed as if they'd had Walter's name on them, as he was stood cupping handfuls of them out with his fingers. We helped ourselves to drinks and wandered into the kitchen.

The house was brand new; modern furnishings and stylish decor, an island in the kitchen complete with bar stools, white tiles, everything a young, independent and successful woman would want. The kind of place I'd probably have looked for with Olivia, if things had ever reached that stage. I caught my sigh before it released, and turned to the left to look through to the next room. It was then that Astrid tapped on my back, causing me to jump around and spill a bit of champagne onto my shoe. I shook it off as she laughed at me. As predicted, she'd picked out a green, reserved dress that stopped just above the knee.

"Peter" she grinned, still chuckling at me, as I hugged her lightly in greeting. Walter followed suit. "Everyone's through here" she lead the way into the reception room, and I was surprised to see a few familiar faces in the midst, including, which I was really shocked at, Broyles, although he was sat talking to an agent whilst having a rather bored look on his face.

What caught my attention though, was the slender, blonde haired agent who stood conversing with a tall, dark haired man, with a smile on her face. I couldn't tell what surprised me more, the navy blue, floor length gown, or the genuine smile she wore. Astrid read the confusion from my face, and whispered into my ear.

"That's one of her FBI friends, I think he's called Lucas?" she stated, and I immediately wished she hadn't. Lucas, the suave looking, charming ex-boyfriend of Olivia's, who I'm sure hasn't betrayed her with an alternate version of herself, was leaning so close to her ears as he whispered that I wanted to forcibly remove his lips. I remained rooted to the ground as Walter and Astrid made their way to the only people we knew at the party. I didn't feel up to facing them though, so I excused myself, wandering through the house in an attempt to find a bathroom I could lock myself away in.


	2. Where Things Go

**Lincoln is so meant for AltLiv, though, that I can't make him want the other Olivia Dunham! ;) Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like it...**

* * *

"Peter?" I could plainly hear Astrid's voice through the door. "I know you're in there..."

I groaned inwardly, knowing that sooner or later I'd have to either let her in or have her break in, because there was no way out of this now. I stood up from the bath tub, running a hand through my hair and trying to fix a smile onto my miserable, red-eyed face. I turned the lock and she burst in without any more invitation.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but stopped herself in her tracks as she did so, as if realising that she didn't quite know what to say. Instead, she put a hand on my arm and closed the door behind us, perching herself on the edge of the bath tub I'd just lifted myself from, and gesturing for me to sit back down. I gave her a half-smile from the corner of my mouth, so that she knew I was grateful for her support. She smiled back in a comforting manner, and we sat in silence until another rude voice interrupted.

"Son...? Asteroid?" Walter sounded distressed, so with a nod from me Astrid unlocked the door and he followed her in, looking somewhat confused until he saw the look on my face. "Son" he began quietly, kneeling in front of me. I almost chuckled at this; Walter was perhaps the last person who I would expect to give decent relationship advice.

"Son, don't give up" was all he had to say. I smiled at this, thankful for the reassurance my dysfunctional family were trying to give me even if my hope was diminishing, and partially pleased that what Walter had said was at least on topic, land almost helpful.

"Ok" I said, after taking a few moments to collect my thoughts. "We can't sit around here all evening"

Astrid smiled gratefully and followed my lead as I stood up, and my bleary eyes led the way through the bathroom door. My heart stopped as I saw a giggling Olivia in the way, looking straight ahead. She jumped backwards awkwardly and straightened her face when she noticed who was leaving the room. I nodded, and passed her, noting her exchange a confused glance with Astrid from my peripherals as I went by both her and Lucas (who I assumed would wait outside for her).

Re-joining the party was no easy feat. Walter and Astrid did their best to keep me occupied, Astrid by introducing me to different FBI Agents, who were all suspiciously female and single. One of whom seemed quite nice. We sat chatting for a good 15 minutes and I found myself almost enjoying my time. She was a medium height, probably about 5ft 6 ins, a slender but muscular build, and had long dark hair that scraped the bottom of her shoulder blades, catching the light as she moved. Her facial features too were pretty, perfect makeup only intensified her cheekbones and eyes, but as much as I probably once would have wanted to get to know her better, my damaged heart seemed unwilling.

She still immersed me in conversation, and I figured there could be no harm in that. She was pleasant, and seemed to me as if she was almost as uncomfortable at this party as I was. Her name was Jessica, and she was fascinated by the Fringe division, and asked a fair few questions about how I enjoyed the work. I answered honestly, but was confused by her interest.

"So you work with that Dunham?" She asked nonchalantly, and I nodded with a quizzical brow. "She's been through a lot, hasn't she? Her name is almost always cropping up in FBI rumours, but then, last thing I heard she'd been replaced by a version of her from an alternate universe... can you believe that Broyles actually made a joke?"

She laughed to herself at this last statement, at for a moment I realised just how ridiculous my life had become, that if I hadn't witnessed it first hand, I'd think I was going mad too. I grinned back at her, and made a witty remark about the grape vine and how it was untrustworthy. She smiled, sipping her wine slowly as I watched. I jumped then for the second time that night as someone touched my back. I turned my head expecting to see Astrid with another tall female wanting male attention, but instead saw the blank face of Olivia. She gulped, and I did the same.

"Can I have a word?" she asked quietly. I stood at once, nodding a farewell to Jessica as my heart pounded, nearly breaking through my ribs, out of my chest cavity, and killing me there and then.

She led me to a quiet utility room, ignoring a handmade sign that read 'Keep out', and slipping inside. We remained silent for a few minutes, tension building in the air while she pretended to be trying to find somewhere to sit, but really working out what to say, or how.

"Peter – "

"Olivia – "

We started at the same time. We both caught our words and the silence once again engulfed us, happy, laughing sounds from the party drumming terribly into us how our lives should be.

"What were you all doing in the bathroom?" She finally spoke, her voice quaking so slightly that I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't know her so well.

"Is that what this is about?" I asked her, and looked up to meet her eyes for the first time since she asked to talk.

"Honestly?" She responded, "Honestly no it's not. It's about so much more than that. But it's as good a place as any to start..."


	3. How We Got Here

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! **

* * *

"_Is that what this is about?" I asked her, and looked up to meet her eyes for the first time since she asked to talk. _

"_Honestly?" She responded, "Honestly no it's not. It's about so much more than that. But it's as good a place as any to start..." _

"We were in the bathroom because Astrid and Walter were looking out for me." I stated solemnly, expecting her to move on to her next point. My heart was racing, I felt nauseous, claustrophobic, and I just wanted to get the hell out of there and run as far away from everything I could leave behind, as long as it would get rid of what had become an awful life... except that it would follow me, and I couldn't be a coward any more.

"Why did they have to do that?" She asked simply. Her eyes bored into mine, while normally she couldn't even look at me, it seemed she couldn't look away. But I could, I stared at the floor when it got too much.

"Because I was upset" She was not going to make me tell her.

"Why?"

"I don't like parties" I stated calmly, with an inward smile at how pathetic my attempt at lying to her was.

"Peter please. Give me some credit."

"I tripped and hit my head?" I offered.

"Peter..."

"Walter was being himself?"

"_Peter" _She was starting to get annoyed.

"I felt ill?"

"_PETER_"

"BECAUSE... because I don't like seeing you with him." The moment had been tense, fast, and the truth had built up and spilt out of me without me meaning to release it. She caught her breath, and silenced, leaving an air so heavy with tension that it was almost unbearable.

"Why?" She whispered quietly.

"You know why, Olivia, please just don't make me say it."

"I'm sorry" she said. My heart dropped again. My hopes had risen unnecessarily, thinking that perhaps she wanted me to admit it to her so that she could say it back. I stared back at the floor, which I wished wasn't there so I could plummet to my death. At least then it would be over.

"You know this is probably the most we've spoken since that day in the cafe" I muttered to the ground. She huffed and I looked up to see a half-smile on her face, which I met.

"I never meant it to get like this" She sighed, twiddling her hair in her hands.

"It's fine. I never expected you to forgive me for what I did..." I trailed off the last bit, leaving it unspoken.

"I can kind of understand now, by the way, if that helps at all..." Her words were so quiet I nearly missed them. "I mean, I don't know if I would have done the same, but I don't know for sure that I wouldn't either..."

Each word cut through me like a rusty butter knife. I knew she would have done the same. Anyone would have. I knew her better than anyone, and I was still tricked. I laughed bitterly.

"Please, don't think you would have known."

She took a step back, affronted. She didn't seem to realise quite how much built up bitterness there was inside me. None of it was my fault. I should have known, but how could I have? They were exact doubles, and as soon as I realised I acted, and yet I was being made to pay more for this than anyone, although I entirely understood why.

"Olivia don't tell yourself you would have known, because if I came over to rescue you, kissed you, and we left, you would have expected things to be different than normal, so you would have overlooked the small things too. _Everything had changed, Liv_."

There had, until this point, been an unspoken taboo around the subject of our kiss over there, but I'd gone so far that by now I had nothing to lose.

"And I know it was different since you didn't... know you weren't her..." I paused, wondering if I'd phrased that right. "But you did things over there too that I can't say I was happy with!"

She looked at the floor, straightening her dress and nodding slowly.

"I know" she was reaching the stage of tears. She'd been through so much and I knew that I shouldn't be upsetting her, but she wouldn't let me help her. This might have been the only way to get her to open up. I sighed in frustration, and bridged the gap between us bravely, taking her cheek in one hand and snaking the other around the back of her waist. I pressed our foreheads together and noted the first of many brewing tears fall to the floor.

"Hey..." I said comfortingly, pulling her body against mine as I felt her fingers twine into my shirt and grip it between her palms. Her face pressed against my chest and I rested my chin on her shoulder, savouring her smell, and how real this felt. I both loved and hated seeing her so vulnerable. She was opening up to me and letting me close to her in ways she never had before, and yet it was hurting her, and so hurting me. She gathered herself up as quickly as she'd let herself fall.

"Can we go back to the way things were?" She whispered into my chest, sniffing and bringing a hand to her face to mop up her remaining tears. "Friends?"

I nodded, smiling genuinely. It was a start.

* * *

**We're going to jump forward again a bit next, so we'll see how you find it! **


	4. A Future For Us

A/N: this will be different now... Hope you like it. I'm uploading from my iPhone so I hope the formatting is all ok!

_2 months later._

"I'll cover the back" Olivia said as she darted around the side of the house. We were in the rough end of town, but as she was the one that was properly trained, there would be no keeping her safe. There never was. I obliged, kicking the door open with a karate style kick that would have impressed Jackie Chan (although of course there was no one around to witness my feat). I stalked into the bungalow, back against the wall and gun pointing towards the kitchen in front of me as I prepared to apprehend the suspect. We both made it safely to the kitchen, realising that no one was in, and started looking around.

The case had hit close to home for Olivia. It had appeared that someone had been running tests on children as young as 4, abducting them and keeping them from their homes and families for weeks at a time. Often they would be found dead. One of the children had survived, a perfectly healthy child 9 year old girl who was now severely disabled, but she had been able to provide us with a description, a middle aged man, late 40s or so, who had black hair with streaks of grey, a menacing face, and a strange eye condition – heterochromia – where he had one piercing blue eye, and one dark brown one. We had since traced the chemicals used on the children back to 3 buyers in Boston, one who had heterochromia listed in his medical notes.

The front door swung slowly open again.

Our eyes met, and I grabbed Olivia's arm, pulling her with me as I slipped into a cupboard behind me that was just big enough for the both of us. The close proximity combined with the fact that we could get caught made my heart race, and we were so close that I could feel her heartbeat pulsating through onto my chest. I gulped and we both moved our heads slightly, moving away again after a few tense seconds as we realised how close our lips had become. Awkwardly, she looked away, but gripped my hand when we heard footsteps on the kitchen tiles. The suspect was going about his business, and Olivia was about to pounce.

"FREEZE! FBI!" She shouted, aiming the gun right at the suspect's head. He dropped the glass of juice that was in his hand and it shattered over the floor. Using it as a distraction, the man tried to make a run for it, but Olivia was quicker than that, and shot him in the thigh. He fell to the floor screaming in agony, as she walked toward him avoiding the glass, gun still pointed stoically at him. I took my cell from my pocket, and dialled Broyle's number, requesting backup, while wondering why my hand shook as I held it.

Backup were with us within a few minutes, and as some agents scoured the rest of the house for missing children and anything else that might help, paramedics bandaged his leg while Broyles stood guard, ready to make sure the suspect was thrown straight into the right van. It was only when the other agents gave us the all clear that Olivia re-sheathed her gun, her paranoia was still apparent in her work. She hadn't been this jumpy before her ordeal over there.

I put an arm on her shoulder, and she looked up at me with a smile, nodding to show she was ok. I smiled back, but thought I'd ask her anyway.

"You alright?" I said, letting my hand fall back down to my side.

"I'm fine, thanks" She smiled, giving my fingers a squeeze before motioning that we should leave. My heart raced expectantly. She knew I still loved her, and she'd just taken my hand twice in one day. Even if it wasn't going anywhere, it seemed like progress to me, and that's all I could ask.


	5. Where To Go Next

**Bit more light-hearted, now.**

* * *

I can't say I've ever been a huge fan of the Christmas holiday- normally the songs, special adverts, and events all seem like a waste of time, but this year I felt more hopeful. I smiled as I woke up from yet another inappropriate dream, and thought too much into yesterday's events. After leaving the house where we had arrested the suspect, Olivia had dropped me back to my home in her car. She'd seemed a bit nervous for some reason, and I couldn't put my finger on it, although we had chatted idly throughout the drive. As she'd pulled up and I tugged on the handle to open the car door, she had started to speak.

"So, Rachel and Ella are staying away this Christmas..." she'd begun, and my mind had started to race over all the possibilities for where she was going with this. "And I was wondering what you... I mean you and Walter... what your plans were?"

"You'd be more than welcome to come over, Liv" I'd smiled, braving a Liv rather than an Olivia – we tended to stay away from things that suggested we'd been close. She smiled back coyly, biting her lip slightly.

"Would that be alright with Walter?" She asked, and I snorted with laughter.

"You know he'd be delighted" I'd insured her, as we said goodbye and I went into the house.

She was all I could think about last night. Should I get her a gift? What should I wear? Should we invite Astrid? The answer to the last question was apparent when a very excited Walter, upon hearing the news that we would have guests for the holiday, phoned Astrid to brag and make sure she knew she too was welcome. And so it was settled, our delusional family would be together in just under 3 weeks for the holidays. Work depending, of course.

I climbed out of bed and took a stretch, ending it prematurely as my cell started to buzz. Olivia. Again already? I groaned as I answered, not because of the caller but in dread of the reason she was calling.

"Dunham, it's far too early." I teased, knowing full well it was at least midday.

"Funny, Bishop" she responded, and I was pleased to hear a reverberating bounce in her tone that meant she was in a good mood. "Actually, I'm not calling about a case..."

This shocked me, since everything that had happened, she hadn't called once without a very good reason. "Then what, sweetheart?" I chanced, wondering if I was pushing the boundary slightly.

"This is going to sound weird, and I would totally understand if you don't want to..." her tone dropped slightly and an amount of awkwardness filled it.

"Go on..." my curiosity was driving me better than my good sense.

"Well, I had a call from Lucas" She began and I had to hold my breath so as not to let it hiss out in an angry, bitter manner. "He wants to go for lunch, but I told him I had plans, and he asked where, and I said I was going for lunch at The Paramount, and I have the feeling he'll check up, and I know the only way he'd get the idea is if... well if he saw me with someone else..."

"Any excuse to ask me out" I joked, gulping slightly. She chuckled on the end of the line and we made plans to meet.

It didn't surprise me much when I saw her turn up in her favourite attire- suit jacket, trousers, and a mauve coloured shirt with top buttons undone. She'd left her hair down though, and I couldn't help but notice the faint smell of perfume and touch of mascara.

"Thanks" She said, turning her head in a grateful yet slightly awkward manner.

"You're welcome" I grinned. "Come on then darling" I joked, and received a good glare for my efforts. I put a hand on her back and walked with her inside, following the reservation through I'd made just an hour before. We were seated, and took up the menus.

"So, Lucas?" I started nervously. My voice must have trembled slightly because she looked up from her menu and met my eyes, which were once again happy and full of life.

"Lucas" she repeated quizzically. "Yeah, he called, I turned him down, what else do you want to know?"

"Does he call a lot?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"No, Peter" She smiled. She paused a moment before continuing. "But he's not a bad guy you know, and I know you don't like him, but he's alright..."

"Sure" I nodded, hiding my face and picking a meal while my cheeks reddened.

We ordered and chatted, mostly about work, Walter, and the upcoming holiday. She informed me that Astrid had started seeing someone recently, and that she seemed quite excited so I'd probably have it thrown at me when I next saw her. We laughed more than we usually did, and I don't know if that was from Olivia's nervousness that Lucas would turn up or something else, but I didn't mind. The food arrived and we ate, our conversation dimming somewhat as we occupied ourselves with the meals.

"Oh..." She whispered suddenly, looking past me to the front of the restaurant and dabbing at her lips with a napkin.

"What?" I asked confused, turning around too. Waiting in line for a table was none other than Lucas, with a trophy girl hooked to his arm. "He hasn't seen us" I reassured her.

"Peter" her hushed voice had urgency in it. I looked back at her to see her holding her hand out into the table, gesturing for me to take it. I slipped my hand into hers and she leaned a bit closer to me, as I followed suit. "Sorry, it's the only way he'll leave us alone" My hopeful heart couldn't help but notice the 'us' in her sentence.

I didn't like being used, but I was sympathetic, and it felt very good to be so close to her and holding her hand. I decided to make the most of my opportunity, and prayed she wouldn't be scared away. I raised my free hand to her face, and stroked my palm on her cheek, noting in pleasure that she shivered slightly at my touch. She glared at me for a split second, before joining in, moving her face against my hand and kissing my palm softly. I watched her with a dropped jaw, until I managed to gather myself and purse my lips, which she seemed to find amusing. We'd both finished the food, so I whispered to her about leaving and she nodded, smiling.

Begrudgingly, I let go of her hand and face and went to the counter for the bill, paying it off on my credit card as I watched her pick up her handbag and coat, and follow me over. I took her hand as the waitress gave me a receipt, and we walked out, appearing to anyone to be totally immersed in one another, which was at least half true. As we reached the door, we heard exactly what we'd expected to hear.

"Olivia!" his voice made us turn, and she smiled politely, releasing my hand and greeting him.

"Lucas, hi" She was pleasant and no matter how much of an act it apparently was it still stung me slightly. "We were just leaving, so, I guess I'll see you around?"

I nodded to him as she turned and re-joined me at the door, resuming our hand holding as we made our way outside and continued back toward the cars. We'd gone far past visibility, but her hand still remained firmly in mine, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. When she realised, she looked up at me, embarrassed, and slipped it out, but not before I'd seen the confusion in her face as her mind worked out why she hadn't noticed sooner. I dared one last joke as we arrived at our vehicles and said goodbye.

"Thanks for asking me out today, I had a good time" I said in earnest. "Now isn't this the part where you kiss me?"

She chuckled, pretend slapping my wrist, but shocked me by rewarding my humour with a peck on the cheek, and an exasperated, very _Olivia, _sarcastic glare. I grinned, and we drove our separate ways.


	6. Things At Christmas

**Thanks for the reviews... penultimate chapter now, I think! **

* * *

There hadn't been a case in 3 days. On the morning of December 25th, I did not, as expected, wake up to the sound of my alarm (I apparently had forgotten to set it), but to the sound of a knock on my bedroom door. I grunted in answer, and it swung open slowly, revealing a chuckling Olivia. I suddenly became very aware that I was only in my boxers, as I hastily pulled the sheets over me somewhat more properly. Without asking, she came to sit on the bed opposite me. I stared at her in a tired, half awake, blank fashion.

"Merry Christmas?" She offered as if it was a question. Her tone was light but hinted at annoyance. I wonder how much bullying it had taken for her to come in here. "Walter is getting impatient, he wants to open his presents I'm afraid"

"Sure" I smiled with a chuckle. We sat awkwardly for a couple of seconds, as I waited for her to leave before I got up and dressed. She didn't seem to be bothered, and started chatting about what Walter was hoping for, and asking if I'd bought him the right thing. I stood up gingerly, walking swiftly to my drawers and donning some jeans, all the while praying I hadn't imagined the quick, approving look she'd given my body.

In the time of blindness it took me to pull a shirt over my head, she'd crossed over to me, and when I could see again, she kissed my cheek. "Merry Christmas, Peter" she whispered.

"Merry Christmas" I smiled back as she led the way out of the room.

The day continued pleasantly, Astrid entertaining Walter as Olivia and I flirted shamelessly. The tension between us was reaching levels it never did before. I figured it was because she knew how I felt this time, unless I was just reading too much into things? I'd probably had too much sherry already, a glass with my meal and some wine, and perhaps another couple throughout the day, but I could already feel a somewhat drunken haze taking over my vision, clouding my good sense. I'm sure that on more than one occasion I called Olivia either 'Livia or Liv, and probably placed my hands on her arms or thighs just as often. By the afternoon, she seemed jealous that I was drinking (she intended to drive home in the evening) and she finally caved in to my offers, accepting the spare room for the night.

We all settled down in the evening to watch Christmas specials of shows that normally we wouldn't have time to see, Walter occupying one couch, a passive, partially drunk figure practically comatose in sleep from all the day's excitement, and Olivia and I on the other. Astrid had left an hour or so earlier so as to have a second Christmas meal with her new boyfriend. Despite the fact that she was the other end of the leather couch, her curled up toes still touched my leg, and when she moved I got goosepimples running down my thighs and calves. I had to literally cling to the arm of the couch so that I didn't pull her toward me in my sherry enhanced state.

"Another?" I asked, motioning towards our empty glasses.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She responded with a light air about her voice that I'd missed. I winked at her and she nodded, so I got up and re-filled them, adding fresh ice. I watched her take the drink and slowly raise it to her mouth; plump red bottom lip enveloping its surface as she almost kissed it, sucking slightly at the liquid and swallowing leisurely. I looked away immediately, my imagination taking things far too far and certain parts of my body starting to react as she inadvertently seduced me. I gulped, trying my best to focus on the TV while trying to ignore the creeping blush on my cheeks, amongst other things. I was glad I chose to wear jeans.

The last comedy finished after we'd had a few more drinks, and was replaced by a television premiere of the "year's scariest horror movie", which (incredibly) involved us immediately. One of the characters soon found themselves in a under threat, and, much to my surprise, even though we'd seen far worse things in our time with Fringe division Olivia actually looked frightened. Her face had whitened slightly and her mouth was a little ajar, eyes wide. I shifted toward her and took her hand in mine before I realised why she was scared – the victim was becoming a subject of scientific tests, and it must be reminding her of her own time in captivity. I flicked the channel and she looked at me, colour immediately returning. She smiled slightly, but looked away. I squeezed her hand tight, showing her I was there for support.

Not long after, Walter woke and told us it was time he was in bed, before ambling up to his bedroom. We agreed that it was getting late, and we too headed upstairs. Once in my bedroom, I swayed a bit trying to get out of my shirt with blurring vision, and found myself falling into a heap on my bed with no shirt on. There was a knock on the door, and Olivia entered slowly, breaking into a grin when she realised I'd tripped up.

"Do you need a hand?" she asked, giggling quietly. I glared at her in response, or really the ceiling, but she grabbed my arms and pulled me up to sitting, and then perching on the bed next to me. My mind was everywhere. Here she was, the most beautiful woman in the world, sitting on my bed and offering to help me take my jeans off. I knew it was a bad idea, but I nodded with a silent smile, which she returned gracefully. Before my common sense and good judgement could interfere, the instinctive part of my brain had leaned in close to her, and to my delight she hadn't moved back. My hands went to her face and neck, and my lips went to hers in one slow, gentle kiss. I let go then and pulled back enough to gauge her response. She was staring at me, with an unsure expression, but she leant back in to me and caught my lips once more.

Everything happened quickly then. I kissed her back more forcefully than before, leaving my lips open slightly at the finish, moving them apart as she mirrored me and my tongue went deep into her, tasting her, feeling her. The hand that was on her face moved now to the back of her head and grabbed handfuls of hair, massaging her as I felt her, while the one on her neck slid down it, and slipped across her shoulder, tugging at the starchy fabric of her shirt. I savoured the feel of her skin, and how it erupted in tiny bumps as I stroked it softly. The hand then moved onto her chest, and down to her first button, while her hands remained on my face. I undid it and broke away from the kiss, trailing soft, wet sucks down her neck and tantalisingly close to the top of her chest.

"Stop" she said suddenly, and I drew back, confused. "I can't do this"

Her breaths became rapid and her face was a mixture of fear, confusion, disappointment, anger, and sheer panic. I realised how unstable she still was, and just how much she'd continued to hide from me. I moved back from her to give her space, moving my hand to lay next to hers so that she could chose whether to take it. With drunken, exaggerated horror, I noticed the tears threatening to betray her carefully built facade, and in that moment I realised that I'd see her right again, no matter what it took.


	7. What Stopped Things

**This is the last chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it! As ever please read and review. EDIT: I'm sorry it appears I uploaded the wrong document before! Sorry. This should be the right one! **

* * *

"I'm sorry" she whispered when she'd caught her breath. She stared at her legs and I noticed the first tear drop, soaking into her jeans and leaving a betraying damp patch behind it.

"Don't be" I assured her, squeezing a finger so she knew where my hand was. She took my hint and grabbed my hand, and I pulled her into me, head lying on my lap. "Are you alright?"

"I... it's just... every time I think I am, I get upset by something." Olivia Dunham admitted. "Peter I'm so sorry, I really thought I was ready for this, and it's not you at all..."

"The old it's not you it's me routine, eh?" I smiled, devastated but accepting.

"No it's not like that" she continued. "I do still have feelings for you, you must know that, it's just all I can see is _her_."

"Is there anything I can do?" my heart was trying desperately to get her back, but I worried it was a lost cause. I was probably being an overdramatic drunk, nonetheless.

"I don't know" she whispered, and she let go of my hand. I felt like that was it, that was the end. My stomach dropped and I wanted to cry, to be alone, but her hand found its way back to my face, and her lips back to mine, and my hope was restored. After one light kiss, she spoke again. "Can we take things a bit slower?"

"Anything" I grinned, relieved.

"Can I have something to sleep in?" She asked heartily, sniffing and wiping away her tears. I realised that had been the reason for her entering my room to start with. I laughed, and pulled a large sweater from a drawer by my bed. I turned around as she put it on and when she'd done I couldn't help check out her long legs. They didn't seem to end. I was slow when drunk, and she caught me staring, and gave me a warning glare. My mind turned to what my punishment would be as she kissed me deeply one last time before saying goodnight. I kicked off my jeans and climbed into bed, expecting her to go back into the spare room, but pleasantly surprised when she slipped in beside me. I snaked my arm around her shoulders, and felt her back against me. I couldn't help but buck away due to my slight arousal, but she rolled to face me then, making it easier because I could curl up.

"How slow are we going to go?" I asked. My inappropriately intoxicated mind was talking for me. I could just make out a blurred smile in the darkness, to which my only reply was a kiss. "Are you going to remember this tomorrow?"

"I think the question is, are you?" she whispered.

"Definitely." I said adamantly. "I could never forget you, Dunham"

We kissed silently for a few more minutes, and she ran her hand down my chest slowly.

"Livia" I moaned. "I don't want to stop you, but I don't want you to have to stop me"

She giggled, laying a soft kiss on my neck and squeezing my side.

"Sorry" she whispered in reply. "I just like the way you feel"

"You're the one that wanted to stop" I reminded her in a light hearted manner.

"I know" her voice had become infused with a hint of cheekiness I had thought only belonged to her counterpart. It unnerved me slightly, but I was glad of it.

"So..." I reasoned.

"So what? I'm not suggesting anything" her flirtatious voice had come out now, but I didn't want to put up with that. I rolled over, supporting myself on my arms so that I hovered above her, and leant in to kiss her, tongue dipping into her mouth as hers extended into mine. She pushed me back then, and switched our positions so she lay on top of me, knotting her fingers into my hair as she led on me, chin to my chest, occasionally kissing it.

"Dunham" I commanded "Stop being sexy, and go to sleep"

She laughed and rolled off me, ensuring my arm was still wrapped around her waist. She leant up to me for one last kiss before the night ended, and moved back to shut her eyes. I kissed her hair, waited till I was sure she was in a peaceful sleep, before following her into the night.


End file.
